


Meeting Mr. Novak

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, F/F, F/M, Father!Dean, Smut, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: Dean and Cassie split up. Dean meets Castiel at the most unexpected time. Their first year of the relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever AU. Im pretty excited to share it. Its based off an imagine i saw somewhere. This is also my first time posting to DSMP. Hope you enjoy!  
> some notes for how this was set up.:  
> Different font - notes from castiel  
> ‘’ - thoughts  
> [] - text messages

Cassie and Dean had been together for years but recently it had become clear they did not want the same things out of life. Cassie was content to stay in her home town, Cape Girardeau, Missouri, and work as a reporter for the newspaper. Dean yearned to travel and see the world. He also missed living closer to home, where he was able to see his brother any time. The pair decided that staying together and being unhappy would be too detrimental to their daughter six year old daughter, Zoe. She was the perfect blend of her parents, Cassie’s curly shoulder length golden brown hair, tanned skin, Dean’s green eye, slightly bowed legs, and mischievous sense of humor.  
Dean found an apartment nearby, in the same school district as his home with Cassie. The pair sat down with Zoe to explain that Daddy was not going to be home much, he had a new job. He slowly stopped spending time in the house. The pair worked out a weekly visitation schedule for Zoe.  
By the time Zoe was set to begin the new school year Dean had been moved out of the house for about nine months. He and Cassie barely spoke unless it involved their daughter. He was glad they could at least be civil with each other, for her sake. He struggled to care for Zoe on his own on weeks he had her. He never imagined it could be this difficult. On those week he had no free time, he got up at 6AM, got himself and Zoe dressed and fed, dropped her off at school or the daycare center, depending on the day and time of year, before going on to work. He worked in a garage several miles from home. Most weeks he would work 8AM to 5PM six days a week. Because he worked so much, and was friends with the owner, Bobby, he was allowed a much more lenient time off policy.  
After getting out of work Dean picked up Zoe, ran any errands he had before going home. At home it was make dinner, bathe Zoe and put her to bed before he fell into his own bed to do it all over again the next day. Not only did he struggle with caring for her, paying bills was also an issue. Housing was not cheap and he needed a two bedroom apartment for them. His apartment was by no means large but it was nicely maintained. The front door opened into an open plan living room, separated from the kitchen by an island to the right. Beyond the kitchen were two doors that led to their bedrooms, with a shared bathroom in between. After you add in gas money, car and health insurance, groceries, and heating the house he was pretty broke at the end of the month. He also had to help pay daycare fees and half of any other medical bill for Zoe. Despite all the extra stress, he was happy to see his daughter so much. However he was not so happy with being alone. With no free time there was no way he was going to be able to make any kind of a relationship work.  
Zoe’s orientation before the first week of school just so happened to fall on Dean’s week. She was starting first grade. The school was a quick drive from his apartment. Dean parked and led Zoe into the school. It was a smaller school, built of brick, with large glass windows in all of the classrooms. They walked down the colorful halls, the walls decorated with art from past and present students. Dean towered over all the children and many of the parents as well. After only a moments’ walk, they reached room 8, Zoe’s new classroom. Inside Dean could hear children laughing inside and a deep voice that occasionally rumbled with laughter.  
Upon entering the classroom, Dean’s eyes were drawn to who he assumed correctly to be the teacher. The man was dressed in tight black slacks, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and dark brown leather dress shoes. His deep brunette hair was mussed, as if he had a habit of running his hands through it. Dean couldn’t help but imagine yanking his head back and pressing his lips to the man’s pulse. A pair of black plastic frames sat perched on his nose accentuating his glowing azure eyes.  
The handsome man looked up when the door opened, a small smile crept across his face. He moved to greet Dean, hand outstretched.  
“Hello, I’m Castiel Novak, one of the teacher’s here.”  
Dean shook his hand, forgetting to speak for a moment.  
“Uh, Hi, I’m Dean Winchester. And this is my daughter, Zoe.” He motioned to the little girl that was peeking out from behind his legs. Castiel crouched down to greet her. Zoe’s grip on her father’s leg tightened.  
“Hello, there. I’m Castiel.” He held out a hand to her and waited patiently. Zoe’s eyes met her fathers and upon receiving an encouraging nod from him she quickly shook the teacher’s hand. A mischievous grin spread across her little face, lighting up her eyes before she ran off to play with the other children. Suddenly left alone at eye level with her dad’s belt, Castiel stood and straightened himself. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, unsure what to say. All the other parents stood around the room in smaller groups, getting to know one another but Dean was too lost in the teachers eyes to notice them.  
Finally Castiel broke the silence, asking Dean if Mrs. Winchester would be around much. Dean shuffled his feet nervously as he explained the split and how they planned to care for Zoe. Dean made sure the new teacher had both parent’s cell numbers and work numbers.  
Mr. Novak apologized for broaching the topic, then changed the subject. He asked Dean if he intended to participate in the classroom this year. Dean hadn’t really given it much thought. He had planned to use his weeks without Zoe to travel but the words slipped out and he told Mr. Novak to call any time he needed an extra hand. A genuine smile split Castiel’s face. He was drawn to his new student’s father. With the silence broken, they talked for a few more minutes before Castiel excused himself to talk to the other parents.  
School started the very next week. Dean was more nervous than his daughter. Both he and Cassie decided to take Zoe for her first day. He was hoping Cassie wouldn’t pick up on anything between the two men. He hadn’t exactly gotten around to telling her he was interested in anyone else, let alone a man. Zoe was excited for school to begin again, unlike her father she loved school. Despite Dean’s nerves the morning went well. Cassie introduced herself to Castiel before excusing herself to get to work.  
\--  
Over the course of the year, Dean and Castiel became very close, with Dean spending every spare moment volunteering at the school. While they could not see each other outside of school they did maintain contact through text messages and letters. On occasion they would sneak away to Castiel’s office like a couple of teenagers to make out. On one such endeavor, a coworker knocked and opened the door before they were able to collect themselves. Luckily it was a friend of Castiel’s, she promised that she wouldn’t report the incident, but did warn the pair to be more careful. Many other teachers would not be accepting of their coworker dating a student’s parent, especially not when they were both male. They lived in an area where anything other than a heterosexual relationship was not accepted.  
\--  
At the end of every week each child was sent home with a folder updating the parent’s on any events or homework. On weeks Zoe was staying with Dean, Castiel would send home notes in a sealed envelope for Dean, Mr. Winchester scrawled across the front. Dean usually read the letters while Zoe watched cartoons or played between school and dinner.  
In the beginning they were just a way for Castiel to stay in contact with Dean outside of school but as the two men grew closer the notes became more explicit. Once that happened he had to force himself to wait to read the notes until his daughter was in bed.  
One Friday, just after the New Year the letters began to change. The first time he opened the fantasy letter, Dean was stunned to discover the things Castiel was thinking about him. Dean started looking forward to these letters, to see what new ideas Castiel had dreamed up about him. He was blown away all over again every time Castiel detailed what he wanted to do to him. After a while, just seeing his name scrawled across the envelope in Castiel’s handwriting was enough to get him hard. He had to force himself to wait to read the letters until Zoe was in bed.  
Dean had Castiel pegged as a shy person, not someone who could easily write pages about making him beg to be fucked. The letter started out innocent enough but did not last that way for long…

‘Hello Dean,  
I hope all is well. Zoe is a pleasure to have in class as always. But I am not writing to discuss your daughter’s education, not tonight anyways. Do you recall the day we were caught in my office by my colleague? My mind often wanders back to that day. I was so disappointed that my intentions were disrupted.’

Dean’s mind journeyed back to that day. ‘He had volunteered in a different classroom, but school was over for the day. He stopped by Mr. Novak’s office, just to say hi as he was leaving. Zoe was already home with Cassie so he was in no rush to go home. Dean knocked and pushed the partially open door the rest of the way. Castiel was bent over putting papers into a filing cabinet, the fabric of his pants pulled taut against the flesh of his ass and legs.  
“Hey, Ca--“ Dean stopped halfway through the door, mouth hanging open. Castiel looked up from where he was folded in half. Dean had gone pink across his cheeks.  
“Hello, Dean.” He stood and leaned against his desk.  
“I, uh just came to say hi before I headed home.”  
“Would you like to stay for a few minutes? I am done with my work for the day.”  
“Sure.”  
The raven haired man caught the taller man by the arm as he moved into the office. Castiel pulled Dean between his legs, their bodies pressed close. Dean’s hands rested lightly on the shorter man’s lower back, whose own hands were clasped behind Dean’s neck. He could feel the very prominent outline of the teacher’s cock pressed into the side of his hip. Dean eyebrows raised, Castiel smirked at him. Damn, did Dean love that look! Every time he saw it he couldn’t help but go a little weak in the knees. The teacher leaned forward, catching Dean’s lips in a gentle kiss. A fire lit in his gut, with the soft press of Castiel’s mouth on his own. He surged forward, pressing the teacher harder against his desk, grinding their hips together.’  
The memory of that day made Deans dick stand at attention, pressing painfully into the fabric of his too tight jeans. He pressed his palm against it, trying to readjust himself.  
‘Their lips parted, tongues tangled together. Castiel tasted of tea with a hint of honey. As their tongues danced Dean’s hands pulled Castiel’s shirt free of his pants, and explored the expanse of skin just above them. His muscles were cut, hard under velvet smooth skin. Deans own shirt was almost never tucked in. By now both men were nearly consumed by the kiss, breathy moans escaping from their throats. Hands fumbled at Dean’s buttons, struggling to pull the fabric apart. Only when neither man could work the buttons open did their lips part. Once every button was undone, Castiel shoved the shirt open wide eyes wide, as his hands explored Dean’s chest. Dean was not nearly as cut as Castiel’s own chest but he preferred his men that way, there was definite definition but with just a bit of chub over it. A low moan reached Dean’s ears but he failed to hear the knock on the door at the same time.  
The teacher on the other side, hearing no response assumed Castiel had left for the day. She had papers for him, she saw no harm in leaving them on his desk with a note. Opening the door she stopped just short of actually stepping into the office.  
“Whoa!” She exclaimed. Castiel’s gaze flew up over Dean’s shoulder to his colleagues face. The petite redheaded teacher’s cheeks had flamed almost as bright red as her hair that curled softly about her face ending at her chin.  
“Shit!” Dean barked as he jumped away from the other man, quickly covering himself. Castiel’s horror slowly morphed to relief and embarrassment.  
“I am so sorry!” The woman began.  
Castiel held up a hand “No need to apologize, Charlie. This was highly inappropriate.”  
“Um...” She didn’t know what to say “Here” She handed the paper to Castiel with a word of warning before retreating back to her own office.

‘I knew what I wanted the moment you walked into my office. I wanted to have you face down, bent over my desk with your ass in the air. I can only imagine what you backside would look like spanked until it had turned a pretty shade of pink. I wonder what you taste like. I intend to find out shortly.  
Perhaps once we are free to see each other outside of school I could bend you over your own table. Would you like that? I think you would. I believe I could make you beg for it.’

Dean’s jaw dropped and his cock twitched wildly. ‘How in the hell could Castiel read his submissiveness so easily?’ By now his hand was resting lightly over the bulge in his pants. He kept reading.

‘I believe it had been quite some time since you have been with another man, how tight you must be. I will have to make sure you are properly prepared before I take you.’

Dean paused in his reading to shed his pants, tossing them carelessly on the floor before propping himself back up in bed. It felt odd lying naked in his bed with his daughter just on the other side of the wall. He mentally reminded himself he had to keep quiet, not wanting to wake her. 

‘I’d quite enjoy fingering you bent over my desk until you scream for my cock. How gorgeous a sight that would be. Even then I wouldn’t stop. I shall see how far I can push you until you come from my hands alone.’

Dean fisted his cock in his hand, slowly sliding from base to tip and back again, mind completely focused on the drag of skin on skin. Eyes closed, his head tilted back against the headboard. His breath came out in a hiss from his parted lips. 

‘Only then, after I make you scream and beg for it might I give you the satisfaction of my cock pushing deep inside, until you are filled completely, making you moan out my name. What a sound that must be. I plan to find out shortly. I cannot wait to discover just how tight you are. I will have to mark you as my own. Perhaps handprints across your hips.’

In his mind it was Castiel’s hand on his cock. Dean’s mind could no longer focus on the words. He was too consumed with the need to come. He set the letter aside on his bedside table and set a rough pace, pushing himself over the edge. It did not take long for his balls to draw up close to his body, his toes curled under. He knew he was going to come hard. At the last seconds just before his release he pressed his middle knuckle into his mouth, biting down. Dean ground out a low moan, jets of come sprayed across his legs and the sheets between his legs. Exhausted, Dean barely managed to wipe himself clean before falling asleep.  
\--  
About a month before the school year was over, Dean was home alone on a day off, day dreaming about what was to come once school did end. He quickly became aroused thinking about finally sleeping with Castiel. All the things Castiel had written in the notes floated through his mind again. He decided it was time for some payback. He knew he had his cell number somewhere in Zoe’s school papers. He anxiously searched through the heap of paper on his desk until he found it.  
Dean grabbed the paper and his phone before retreating to his bedroom. Stripping out of his clothes he thought about the best way to get back at Castiel. He had no clue what poses to use. Dean decided to start simple, him in a pair of tight boxers that showed off how hard he was. It took him a while to figure out the mechanics of taking a picture of himself and have it come out the way he wanted it to. Getting frustrated, he finally decide to kneel in front of his floor length mirror.  
Satisfied with the image, Dean sent it to Castiel. After it sent a wave of nerves and excitement washed over Dean. A minute later Dean’s phones chimed. It was a message from Castiel.  
[DEAN WINCHESTER!] The block letters leapt off the screen at Dean.  
[Shit.] Did I make a huge mistake he wondered, but as he pondered another text came through.  
[As inappropriate as that is I can’t wait to get you on your knees.]  
Dean text back [Thanks for all the letters.] They hadn’t spoke about the letters yet.  
Another chime [No more pictures.] Castiel reprimanded him.  
[Ok, Cas.] And he sort of meant it when he said it. He didn’t want to upset Castiel but if he could be such a tease why couldn’t Dean?  
\--  
Dean waited almost a week before he sent another picture, but he spent nearly the whole time thinking about it. He knew Castiel liked him on his knees but he wanted to do something different.  
As soon as he was home from work he showered, dried, and did his hair for the second time that day. Without getting dressed, he entered his room and made sure he had everything he needed.  
Buckling the collar snugly around his throat he sat back against the headboard. The cool leather felt strangely comfortable across his neck. He was pretty sure that Castiel would like the collar. Next to him on the mattress sat the most recent letter from Castiel, his phone, and a bottle of lubricant. Sending the first picture had been more a spur of the moment decision. This one was much more thought out, he was gonna take his time. After making sure he had all the items he wanted, Dean settled down into the plush blankets getting comfortable. He was already straining against the thin fabric of his boxers.  
After reading the new letter, his cock was twitching and staining his boxers with precome. Dean quickly shed his last piece of clothing, and gripped his erection tightly at the base in an attempt to keep his focus. Loosening his grip him hands slid down his length. With his free hand he groped around for his cell phone, snapping off random pictures of himself, the whole time keeping up a slow pace with his other hand.  
\--  
Castiel was seated at his desk at the end of the day, working on lesson plans for the next week when his phone vibrated on the desk beside his hand. He continued with his lesson plan until it sounded again. He finished the note he was writing, set down his pen, and reached for his phone. Seeing the message was from Dean put a smile on his face. Upon opening the message he discovered it was another picture. His jaw fell open. This picture showed Dean sprawled out across dark sheets, eyes half lidded, something dark across his neck that Castiel couldn’t quite make out, and his dick in his hand. He quickly grew hard under his desk.  
\--  
Dean waited several minutes, debating with himself if he should send the others. When he got no upset texts from Castiel he decided to send a few more. ‘What was he point in taking them if he didn’t send them?’  
\--  
Castiel was still staring wide eyed at the first picture when his phone informed him he had another message. The new picture popped up below the previous image. Castiel scrolled down to the new image. This one showed Dean was in a similar position but this time Castiel could clearly make out the dark leather collar around Dean’s neck.  
In all Dean sent three images to Castiel that day. The final image, Dean somehow managed to snap just as he was coming. Castiel could see the long ropy white strands of jizz arcing upwards before landing across Dean’s hand and stomach. Also visible was a piece of paper, folded in three next to Dean on the bed. Castiel recognized it as one of the letters he sent home with Zoe. It was even more erotic to him than the images themselves, knowing that Dean got off to what he thought and wrote.  
\--  
Dean lie in bed, his energy spent. After lazily wiping himself off he still received no response from the teacher. He began to worry he had overdone it. He sent a tentative text [Castiel?]  
This time he did receive an answer. [Mr. Winchester, I believe I will have to make you pay for what you have done to me.]  
[And what have I done to you?]  
[You have distracted me from my work. I was working on lesson plans until those naughty pictures showed up.]  
\--  
On the last day of the year, Dean picked Zoe up from school. It was technically Cassie’s week but she was working late on a new story; she would be picking Zoe up from Dean’s place after she finished up. He was early so he was the only parent in the classroom. Upon seeing her father, Zoe began to cry. Dean knelt and gathered her into his arms.  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?”  
Zoe rubbed at her eyes with her little fists, smearing tears across her face. Choking back sobs she told her daddy she didn’t want school to be over, she’d miss her friends too much. Dean hugged her tight, assuring her she could have her friends over to his house any time she was there.  
“Go play for a few more minutes. Daddy’s gotta talk to Mr. Novak for a little while.” Watching her run off to play, a smile crinkled the corners of Dean’s eyes and lips.  
Noticing Dean standing alone as Zoe ran off, Castiel approached the taller man. Both had been anxiously waiting for this day but now that it was here and neither knew what to say.  
“Uh, Hi, Cas.” Dean spoke first. Castiel frowned at him slightly before a smile broke out over his face. “Oh, is it okay if I call you that?” Dean didn’t mean to use the nickname, it just sorta came out that way.  
“Sure, it’s fine. I like it.”  
“Oh, good.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “So um, years over.” He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. Castiel thought back to the first time he saw Dean make that motion. He thought it was adorable then too. “Ready for summer break?”  
“Yeah. It flew by. I am looking forward to the break. Perhaps I will be able to travel some.”  
The comment peaked Dean’s interest “Where do ya want to travel to?”  
“I am not sure yet, somewhere new.”  
They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, Dean shuffling his feet against the carpet. Castiel finally broached the topic that was causing both of their nerves. “Are you free tonight?”  
A soft blush spread across Castiel’s nose and cheeks. Meanwhile butterflies took flight in Dean’s stomach.  
“I-uh, I have Zoe for a few hours until Cassie gets home. I’m free after.”  
“Call me later?”  
“Sure.”  
By now more parents were trickling into pick up their children. Many seemed to be waiting to speak to Castiel before leaving. He excused himself, not wanting anyone to suspect anything inappropriate.  
Dean gathered all of Zoe’s belongings from her cubby, double checking he didn’t miss anything, before taking her hand and walking out of the classroom. On the drive home Zoe was full of questions and laughter. Between her and the idea of finally seeing Castiel outside of school the grin never left Deans face.  
Cassie picked Zoe up from Dean’s apartment about two hours later. Since it had been the last week of school Dean did not think to check the week end folder in Zoe’s bag. Instead he sent it, unchecked, home with Cassie. As soon as they were out the door, he dialed Castiel with shaking fingers. After two rings Castiel answered, his voice sounded even deeper than in person. It shot straight to Dean’s groin. He forgot to speak for a moment until Castiel spoke again.  
“Hello?”  
“Uh, Hi Cas...Its Dean.”  
“Hello, Dean.” His voice dropped even lower.  
“Uh…Heh.” Dean ran a hand over his face. He felt like a frickin teenager with a crush again!  
“Are you alright, Dean?”  
God it was so sexy the way Cas said his name!  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Are you still free this evening?”  
“I am. What would you like to do?”  
“Dinner? I know a place with great burgers.”  
“Sounds great.”  
“Pick you up at 6?”  
“Sure, Dean. I live at 53 Baker Ave.”  
“See ya then, Cas.”  
After ending the call, both men were grinning. There was about an hour until Dean needed to leave. He hurried into his room to get dressed and fix his hair. As he was rummaging through his closet his phone chimed from the living room where he set it down.  
“Dammit.”  
He ignored the shrill noise, still looking for a certain shirt. Finally he found it, his favorite plaid shirt. It was a moss green color to match his eyes and it was worn in just enough to be comfortable without looking beat. He changed shirts, quickly checked his hair in the mirror, and grabbed his phone. Remembering the noise it had been making he checked the display. There was a missed call and a text from Cassie. Opening the text, his heart dropped as he read it. ‘There was a note for you in Zoe’s folder from Castiel. ‘Can’t wait to see you outside of school’ Dean what’s going on?’  
“Sonofabitch!”  
Dean tapped out a quick reply to Cassie, ‘I’ll explain later’, before pocketing the phone and heading out the door to meet Cas, nerves even more on edge. It was only a few minutes’ drive to the address Castiel supplied. He arrived a bit early so he took a moment to calm his nerves (that he would never admit to). After a deep breath he cut the engine, walked up the steps, and rang the doorbell. The door opened just seconds after Dean rang the bell. Castiel stood in the doorway dressed in a pale blue button up shirt that was untucked, the top two buttons undone. He also wore dark jeans and black boots.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“H—Hey Cas.” Dean stuttered. “You look…wow…heh.”  
“Thank you,” Castiel blushed as he shut and locked the door. Pointing to Dean’s car across the road he asked “that yours?”  
Dean beamed with pride “Yep, she’s mine. Pretty aint she?”  
Dean’s date lovingly ran a fingertip from headlight to door handle of baby. He couldn’t help but imagine the fun they could have in the back seat.  
\--  
On the car ride to the restaurant both men were silent, not sure what to talk about now that their time together wasn’t school related. Dean turned on the radio low, ‘I can’t help falling in love with you’ was playing. Dean’s fingers tapped the wheel in time with the music as he hummed long quietly. Castiel grinned, reaching over to turn it up a little bit. He was glad to see Dean didn’t have awful taste in music. While he preferred something more upbeat he could appreciate the classics.  
Dean drove them to his favorite burger place. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple bar with a restaurant attached but if you asked Dean’s opinion these places always made the best food. He parked in a back corner of the parking lot, not wanting to risk his baby, a black ’67 Chevy impala who looked as good as the day she rolled off the line.  
“I uh, don’t want my baby getting scratched or anything.” Dean hurriedly explained patting the dashboard affectionately, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Castiel nodded as he exited the car. Dean unfolded himself and followed a step behind his date. When Dean didn’t catch up, the slightly shorter man looked over his shoulder. Dean’s eyes were directed downwards as Castiel’s ass. He smirked to himself and stopped moving. Dean realized he had been caught. He blushed hard, dropping his eyes to the ground.  
“Dean.” Castiel’s voice held a hint of scolding. The sound hit Dean like a shot, a low moan just barely reached Castiel’s ears. He held out a hand to the taller man. Fingers laced together they walked to rest of the way to the door, Castiel held it open for Dean. A bubbly waitress, who would’ve totally been Dean’s type if he was paying any attention led them to a table in a back corner, away from the noise of the bar. The perfect gentleman, he also pulled out Dean’s chair for him. He looked at the floor, shyly as he took his offered seat.  
“Thanks.” He muttered as his date moved around the table, sliding the own chair closer to Deans side.  
“Can I get you something to drink?” The pretty brunette waitress asked.  
“Two beers.” Castiel answered her.  
“I’ll be right back with those beers.” She smiled and walked away towards the bar. Castiel glanced around at their surroundings, it was dimly lit, but not so dim as to hinder their vision, dark wood-paneled walls, mismatched tables and chairs of varying height. The walls were decorated with memorabilia from the states history, along with other random items. As Castiel was looking around, the waitress returned with their drinks.  
After taking in his environment, Castiel’s eyes finally met Dean’s across the table. Dean broke out in his usual lady-killer smile, he was hoping it would have a similar effect on Castiel tonight.  
“Do you usually get your way with that smile?” Castiel asked as he looked over the menu, a disinterested look on his face.  
“Yeah, most of the time.” Dean laughed.  
“I’d like to put your mouth to better use.”  
Dean choked, nearly spitting out his beer.  
“Wh—what might you have in mind?”  
“Perhaps I can show you later.” Castiel looked up and flashed his own grin.  
The waitress came back over as Dean was recovering.  
“Ready to order?” She asked holding a pen red over a notepad.  
“A bacon cheeseburger with everything on it, side of fries.” Dean ordered and looked to Castiel.  
“I’ll have the same thing.”  
The waitress scribbled the order down as they spoke. After double-checking the order, the waitress disappeared into the swinging kitchen doors next to them. The pair talked and laughed until their meals arrived. They ate in silence, listening to the low rumble of noise around them.  
\--  
After dinner, Dean asked Castiel if he would like to go back to his place and maybe find something to watch. He readily agreed, but with the booze warming his veins he had a very different scenario for the night. Dean sped the whole way back to his place. Asia’s ‘Heat of the Moment’ blasted out of the speakers fighting with the roar of the powerful engine. Dean came to a sharp stop in his driveway and cut the engine. The sudden silence was shocking to both men. What were they supposed to do now? When their eyes met across the bench seat Castiel, pulling on all the confidence he could, dove at his date and pinned him to the door. Wide-eyed, Deans gasped but didn’t try to move. A strong hands gripped him by the base of his neck, maneuvering his head forward, their lips met in another rough kiss, Castiel nipped at Dean’s lips, bruising them bright red. Dean’s hands attacked Castiel’s shirt, tearing at the buttons.  
“Dean, get in my lap.” Castiel ordered breathlessly. Deans scrambled across the bench seat, into his dates lap. “Take your clothes off.” Again, he wordlessly obeyed, loving the thrill taking orders. Dean’s coat landed somewhere in the backseat, joined quickly by his shirt and belt. Just as he unzipped his jeans a car slowly drove by before pulling into a neighbor’s driveway. Dean stiffened in Castiel’s lap.  
“Would you like to take this inside?” the dominant man asked.  
“Yeah, good idea.”  
“Better make it fast.” Castiel’s voice was almost a growl by now. Dean pushed open the door and clambered out of the other man’s lap. Both men ran for the house, Dean didn’t bother with his shirt or coat. At his front door he searched his pockets for keys. Trying to locate the proper key, Castiel shoved a hand down the front of the frantic man’s pants making Dean lose all focus and drop the damn things.  
“Shit.” He grumbled bending to pick them up.  
“Hurry up, Dean. I am not very patient today. If you make me wait I’ll have to punish you.”  
“Damn, Cas!” Dean hissed. Another moment and he located the proper key. Shoving the key in the door and twisting the knob, both men burst through the door, nearly falling. Once Cas had shut the door it was like he was a whole new person.  
“Dean.” His voice had dropped dangerously low.  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
“On your knees.” When Dean didn’t move fast enough Cas raised his voice “Now!” Shocked at the volume, Dean did as he was told. “That’s better.” Castiel cooed. “But you know I have to punish you.” Castiel dropped down onto the couch behind where Dean knelt. His knees fell apart, making the bulge in his slacks that much more apparent against the snug material. Dean’s eyes dropped to his groin, aching to taste him. “Do you know why I am going to punish you?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Explain it to me.”  
Dean bowed his head as he spoke, a blush spreading over his face and chest. “I—I didn’t do what you said fast enough.”  
“And?”  
“And I don’t know what else.”  
“I am going to punish you for making me wait so long, always around looking so good but I couldn’t have you.” His hand rested on the bulge in his pants now. “I could barely keep my hands off you. I wanted so badly to bend you over my desk and spank your ass red and fuck you raw. Those photos you sent me, even though I asked you not to. They crossed my mind every single time you walked into my classroom. And that knowing little smirk, I want to fuck that look off your face.”  
“Cas...” Dean dragged out his name, making it sound obscene. Castiel leapt from the couch, and in two strides was behind Dean. A hard smack fell across Dean’s denim clad ass.  
“No. It’s Mr. Novak or sir. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?! Do you forget so easily?”  
“Yes, Mr. Novak.”  
A chill ran up the teachers’ spine. Never before had he met someone who affected him in such a way.  
“That’s much better. But I was not done speaking. You distracted me from my work every time you sent more pictures.”  
Dean smirked at the memories, and his erection grew even harder against his jeans. He shifted trying to relieve some of his discomfort.  
“Stand up.” Castiel demanded  
“Yes, sir.” Dean was already moving before the words left his lips. His hands fell forward to the bulge in his jeans.  
Castiel smacked his ass once more. “I did not give you permission to do anything more than stand up. Hands behind your back.”  
Dean quietly complied.  
“I would like you to undress me, but you cannot touch me.  
“Yes, Mr. Novak.” Dean turned to face Castiel, hands shaking slightly at the thought of finally being able to see him, free of any garments. He attacked the buttons of Castiel’s shirt, quickly moving from one to the next, until a hand stopped his own. Confused he looked to his face.  
“You need not move so fast.” Castiel’s voice was soft. Dean ducked his head and resumed his task, at a much slower pace. By the time he reached the last button his heart was hammering away in his chest, a mix of nerves and excitement. Next came the buttons on the cuffs. He fumbled with those for a moment before successfully undoing them. He reached up to Castiel’s shoulders, pushing the fabric off of them. If floated to the ground behind the pair. Dean marveled at Castiel’s form, but reminding himself not to touch. He had enough to be punished for already.  
“Dean.” Castiel startled Dean from his inner battle, a reminder that there was still more fabric to be removed. He slowly undid Castiel’s belt buckle, slipping a single finger into the metal square, and pulling it free. As the belt was dragged free it made a low swoosh noise that was muffled every time it moved through the next loop of fabric.  
Dean’s hands moved for the fly once the belt was disposed of. He made quick work of the impediments and worked the fabric down around Castiel’s ankles. It was then he realized that there was still a pair of dull black boots in his way.  
“Oh…uh. I guess I forgot...” Dean trailed off, stuttering in embarrassment.  
Castiel bent down, a finger under Dean’s chin, lifting so their faces were even with each other.  
“Do not apologize. You are doing so well for me.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead “Perhaps your punishment will not be so bad this time”.  
“Sir?”  
“Yes, Dean?”  
“Can I ask what my punishment will be?” Castiel could see Dean’s nervousness play out on his facial expression.  
“I will spank you once for each infraction. Since I believe 5 spanking for every week I had to wait for you is excessive I will spank you once for each week.”  
Dean’s face scrunched up he tried to think back to everything he sent to Castiel over the year. It was hard to think straight at the moment.  
“Will all the pictures and teasing text messages I believe the total will be twenty. Do you think you can handle that?”  
Dean was hesitant to answer.  
“I will not hurt you.” The promise rang through Castiel’s voice.  
“Yes sir.” Dean ground out.  
“Very well, what is your safe word?”  
“Impala” Dean answered without thought “Mr. Novak.”  
“Do you understand how the safe word works?”  
Dean nodded.  
“Explain it to me.”  
“I say the safe word if I am hurt or want to stop.”  
“Correct. If you say it all activities will cease for the remainder of the day. You will not be punished for using the safe word.”  
Dean nodded again and Castiel gestured to his boots and pants pooling at his feet.  
Once the boots were removed, followed by a crumpled pair of dress pants, Cas stood before Dean in nothing but a thin pair of plain white linen boxers. The fabric was nearly see-through, where they were tented out by his throbbing cock they were damp with precome. Dean completely forgot his momentary embarrassment only minutes earlier, now his whole focus was on the toned man in front of him. ‘How the hell did he get so damn lucky?’ Dean slipped two fingers under the elastic below each of Castiel’s hips and slid the last remaining fabric down will defined muscular legs.  
“Damn.” The word passed Dean’s lips without conscious effort.  
“Do you have that collar from your pictures?”  
“I do, Sir.”  
“Go get it, Put it on. Do not touch yourself. Bring a tie as well.”  
“Yes. Mr. Novak.” Dean answered before across his apartment to his bedside table. He clasped the collar around his neck as he searched for the single black tie he owned. Upon his return to the living room he found Castiel seated on his couch, legs spread wide, stroking his thick cock. Dean stopped in his tracks just inside the doorway, jaw hanging open.  
“Do you like this, Dean?”  
“Yes, can I?”  
“Perhaps after you have been thoroughly punished, provided you behave.”  
“Yes, Mr. Novak.”  
“I want you to lay across my lap, face down, your gorgeous ass in my lap.”  
Dean moved quickly, settling into the prescribed position. As he arrange himself, Castiel spread his legs slightly allowing room for Dean’s erection. Hands settled across the back on his neck and upper thigh. The first hits fell lightly on Dean’s ass, simply testing his tolerance. The hits fell at an even interval moving across Dean’s ass and upper thighs. He could never predict where the next one may land.  
Each slap echoed in the otherwise silent apartment. After a few the smack was accompanied by a small moan and a shift of his hips. He discovered if he moved his hips just right he could rub his weeping cock on Castiel’s inner thing. With each bite of Castiel’s palm on his skin and thrust of his hips Dean found himself closer and closer to going over the edge, his heart thundering in his heart.  
Embarrassed by the mewling sounds he couldn’t stop himself from making Dean turned his head, burying his face in the couch cushions. That earned him a sharp smack across both asscheeks.  
“Do not hide from me.” A soft hand ran over the blood red skin. “I love the sounds you make for me. I cannot wait to have you.” He murmured. With the spankings momentarily halted Dean choked out “Cas…I’m gonna come…”  
“No. You do not have my permission.” Castiel gave Dean’s hair a sharp yank.  
The dominant man reached for something on the couch next to him before commanding Dean to roll over. When he did so he spotted the new item in his hands. It was a small leather ring, with metal snaps on it. The leather was a near match for the collar he still wore.  
“I am going to put this on you so that I may finish your punishment.”  
Dean blushed all the way up to his ears as Castiel lifted his balls and placed the cool leather against his skin. Once he was satisfied it was fastened securely, Dean returned to his former position. With only a few more swats, Dean was panting but Castiel stated his punishment was complete.  
“You have a choice to make. I can either continue to spank you and see how much you can really take or I can stop. I will then masturbate and you will watch but I will not allow you to assist me in any way. Which do you prefer?”  
Dean’s mind was torn, he loved the pain and pleasure combination of being spanked, but he craved seeing more of Castiel’s dirty side. The deep blush returned to his face and spread further across his chest. Above all he really craved tasting Castiel. While he was thinking Castiel’s gaze never left him, making him squirm uncomfortable under the scrutiny.  
“I…” His words failed him.  
“Dean, you have nothing to be ashamed of for liking pain. It is completely natural.”  
With that reassurance, Dean was able to find his words again.” Spank me, please.”  
“As you wish.”  
Castiel resumed his strikes in a rotating patter across Dean’s heated skin. His gaze flicked between the pink skin and Dean’s face, making sure to not push him too far. As he glanced back and forth between strikes he saw tears begin to fall from Dean’s eyes.  
“Dean, do you need to use the safe word? I will not be upset.”  
“No.” He swiped at his eyes. “Need to come, please.” The words were nearly indecipherable in a whimper.  
“You have been such a good boy for me, Dean. Can you hold on just a little longer? For me?”  
“Yes.” He words were hushed as Dean fought to control his breathing.  
“You’re so beautiful for me. I cannot wait to feel those lips stretched around me.”  
Dean’s whole body twitched as something cool was spread across his backside. Castiel continued to massage the lotion into all the reddened skin and tense muscles, until Dean was lax across his lap.  
“Dean, I need you on your knees. Can you stand?”  
He slowly moved his heavy limbs beneath him, shifting until he was steady on his feet. Lost in the intense sensations swirling though him Dean did not notice what Castiel was doing until he heard the snick of the metal snaps being released, a soft hand ran down his shaft. Dean moans a sigh of relief, nearly falling to his knees. That was the first time Castiel had touched him, but it did not last long.  
“On your knees.” The words were soft but the command was clear.  
Dean slowly lowered himself to the floor. Soft fingertips traced over his lips.  
“Open.”  
Again, he obeyed. Castiel hooked a finger in Dean’s cheek carefully pulling him forward, until his lips were nearly on his cock.  
“Do not move until I say you can.” The soft tone had been erased from his voice, the words full of menace. Castiel carefully placed his cock in Dean’s mouth, letting it rest on Dean’s tongue. Dean savored the weight and feel of it.  
“You feel so good.” The gravelly tone of Castiel’s voice deepened with his arousal. His head fell back against the couch, his eyelids slid shut. Dean watched him relax. Taking a chance, he closed his lips and moaned around Castiel’s girth.  
“Move, Dean. Show me how good you can be.”  
Dean started a quick pace, holloing his cheeks, bobbing his head. He took Castiel as deep as he could, until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Dean fought to control his gag reflex. It didn’t take long before Castiel gripped Dean by his hair and took over control. He fucked himself into Dean’s throat. Each thrust accompanied by a deep grunt.  
“Come for me, Dean.” Dean frantically began rocking his hips against Castiel’s nearest leg, in his haze he still recognized he wasn’t granted permission to touch himself.  
“Touch yourself for me.”  
Dean obeyed immediately, trying to match Castiel’s punishing pace. It did not take long for Castiel to shout out his release, shooting the hot fluids down Dean’s throat. He released Dean’s hair, petting the back of his neck as Dean found his own release, coming across the front of the couch and his partner’s legs.  
The pair fought to catch their breath, Dean’s head resting in Castiel’s lap, a hand carding through his hair as Castiel murmured sweet words to him. Dean was beginning to drift away so he only caught a few words, somethings about how good he was. When Castiel tried to rouse him his only response was a half coherent grumble.  
“Dean? I should clean us up.”  
Dean shifted but made no further movement.  
“Dean!” Dean jerked upright at the commanding tone. “We need to get cleaned up. Can you move?”  
“Mmhm.” Dean moved just enough to allow Castiel to stand. He retrieved a damp washcloth and returned to dean, who sat with his back against the couch. His eyes fluttered open as Castiel gently began to run the washcloth across his thigs and groin.  
“Cas...” Dean whispered, pulled Castiel’s eyes up to his own. It was then he noticed the collar stull snugly wrapped around his lovers neck. Careful hands removed it, setting it on the couch behind them. “Stay with me?”  
“Of course, Dean, I would like that very much. Can you walk to the bed?”  
With a jerky nod of his head Dean dragged himself to his feet. Swaying slightly he leaned on Castiel as they made their way to his bed. Castiel barely had time to draw the covers back before an exhausted Dean fell into bed, limbs dangling over the edge. If he remained that way he would most likely have a very rude awakening. His lover carefully lifted the protruding limbs, arranging them in a hopefully comfortable position, before drawing the blankets back up, over Dean. By the time he walked around the bed to crawl in the other side, Dean was almost asleep already. Cas curled himself into Dean’s side, nuzzling his chest. With a contented sign Dean’s arms encircled the happy man beside him.


End file.
